Love is just a useless emotion
by lovesashowewearein
Summary: Bellas older sister Carmina comes home after 6 year absence but something is off. Why does she know about vampires and shifters? Carmina has deadly secrets she wants to keep. It all comes crashing down when the alpha imprints on her. A story of secrets betrayal and pain. I don't own twilight. Starts in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

I was packing my luggage and smiled to myself. I was heading home for the summer and I was excited. I haven't been home for 6 years but I kept in contact with them. I went to my bathroom and packed all my things. I stopped in front of the mirror and I smiled. I was 5'6 with long mid back dark brown hair with light blonde highlights and slightly tanned skin. My body was a a bit up a pair shape and I had seductive curves with a 36 D bra size plus a nice round butt. I was the most attractive girl around her. My pink stud shinned in my nose and my tongue ring seemed to cling against the roof f my mouth when I laughed. I was a bit of a show off and went to search for a top to match my light pink faded ripped skinny jeans. I found the perfect top it was long sleeved v-neck white and pink shirt that was tight and showed off some cleavage. I put on my black 4 inch stiletto heels and finished packing my luggage. I had 6 suitcases and sadly 2 was just my shoes don't judge me I love my shoes.

I headed down stairs after I finished packing and I saw my my boyfriend aka mate come running towards me. He was dressed in skin tight leather pants with chains hanging of the sides and had on a white shirt with a black vest over it and that to had chains. He was wearing his usual vans and his blonde hair was spiked up with red tips. His tan skin seemed to be a bit brighter today. His snake bites seemed to be spikes today and he just looked amazing. He made it to me and mashed his lips onto to mine and kissed him back so much passion. When we parted my electric blue eyes stared into his forest green eyes. I saw sadness start to show in those pretty eyes and pain coursed through me. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace and he hugged me.

"Carmina are you sure you can handle being around humans." A voice said and growled.

"Oh course I can Arabella" I said angrily and she sighed.

" I am trusting you be careful and remember you arent human anymore not since six years ago." She said and I noddes.

"I understand now I must get going. Tristan I am sorry but I must get going" I said sadly and he just nodded. I kissed him one last time and I went out to load up my brand new truck. I smiled and waved bye. I drove off the Forsaken Angels organization compound and began the drive to forks.

As I drove I stopped off at rest stops and such so I can eat. I stopped at hotels and slept plus shower. I would go back on the road driving from Mexico to Forks was hell since I need ed to cross the border. I have crosses it many time for work but this time it was personal and I still hated it. I got closer to forks and stopped one more time for sleep plus a shower. My dad knew I was coming but he was keeping it a secret. I got dressed in a knee length spaghetti strapped sun dress that was covered in flowers. It was right around my chest and showed off my cleavage also it flowed about two inches below my breast. I had on my 3 inch wedged sandals and it showed off my butterfly ankle tattoo and my organization s tattoo on my left shoulder. I smiled and packed everything up and I went to Forks. Six hours later plus a lot of road rage from me and I had finally made it. I smiled as I drove up and I saw my little sister. I roughly pulled my door open and ran to her. I picked her up and spun her around. Shock was written all over her pale face.

"Carmina?" She said shocked and I smiled.

"Ella." I said using my nickname for her and she threw her arms around me.

"I missed you. You have been gone for six years." She said sobbing and I sighed. I used on hand to pat her head and her brown eyes stared into mine.

"Ella I am so sorry but I am here now so lets forget about the past ok?" I asked and she nodded. I heard two clear their throats when all of sudden I realize smell of a vampire and a shifter. My insticts took over and pushed Bella behind me. I let a warning growl that caught them off and they looked concerned. "Bella get inside." I growled out and I could smell the fear coming off of her.

"Carmina whats wrong?" She asked me with fear lacing her voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan get in the house I am your older sister so do as I ask please." I said in a authorities voice. I heard her footsteps pound on the pavement as she ran towards the house. "Listen here and listen good stay the fuck away from my sister or I will kill you." I said dangerously and they bother laughed. This stupid bastards have no idea who they are fucking with.

"You can't kill me." The vampire said smuggly and I smiled.

"Wanna bet vampire." I said and he froze shock formed on his face. " I can easilt tear you part like you were paper and burn you. I wont feel guilty at all." I said and he glared at me. I heard the shifter laugh and I turned to him. "I can easily rip you beating heart out shifter and watch as blood pours out and you slowly die. I wont feel bad either. If I catch you around her again you will know my wrath." I said as i turned around and walked inside the house leaving behind two very shocked creatures. Bella was at my side as soon as I got through the door.

"Where's Edward and Jacob?" Bella asked and I smiled sadly.

"They said they had to leave." I said knowing it was a lie. I wasn't going to let my baby sister get caught up in this world like I was. "Where am i staying Ella I am tired." I said faking a yawn and she showed to my room which luckily was right beside hers. I smiled at the all purple room and i turned to Bella who was smiling.

"I decorated it for you hoping you would come back. Dad wanted it done yesterday and know I know why" She said nervously and I hugged her.

"Thanks I love it. I should of come home earlier but..." I started and I knew I couldn't tell her my secret now or ever. I shook my head "never mind." I said smiling and she smiled to. "Wanna help my unpack?" I said and she nodded. I went downstairs and we began to unload my trunk before it rains.

"Oh my god Carmina really two luggage s of shoes?" She asked me in shock and I giggled.

"Yep." I said popping the P and she sighed. "Hey I love my shoes." I said and she giggled.

"I can tell...Carmina I think you have a shoe problem." She told me laughing and I grabbed a pillow then threw it at her. Which caused us to have a pillow fight and I won. We collapsed on my bed and she smiled at me.

"Good to have you back. " She said yawning which causes my to yawn.

"Yeah me too. I missed my little sister." I said and then before I knew it we both different off into a sleep. I felt a bright light on my face and a chuckle then a clicking noise.

"Isn't that sweet." A voice said and I shot my eyes open thinking there was a threat but all I saw was...

What do you think Carmina is? She isn't a vampire or shifter.

What do you think Forsaken Angels do?

Who do you think the person is at the end of the chapter?

Thanks for reading and the story is set in Eclipse before Bellas graduation party.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up to see my father smiling at me so I smiled back and I realized just how much I missed my dad. He still looked the same except he had more gray hair and I coughed back a giggle. I was happy I finally came home and I knew I would love it here.

"I am glad your back kiddo I missed you." My dad said and I groaned.

"Dad I am 21 don't call me kiddo." I complained and he laughed.

"No matter old you get you will always be my kiddo." My dad said laughing and I saw a pillow being thrown at dad. I turned my eyes to Bella who had a huge pillow print on the side of her face.

"Dad go away we are sleeping we will talk about your mid life crisis lady." Bella grumbled and I lost it. I started laughing and our dad shook his head.

"Girl ugh." He mumbled as he walked away and we were bother laughing.

"Back to sleep." Bella said and she collapsed on the bed with a dramatic fall. I shook my head and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Bella was missing. Panic shook through me and I jumped up and ran through the house. I saw a note on the kitchen counter telling me she was going to school. I slammed my palm to my head and laughed. I shook my head and I ran upstairs to take shower. I used my rose petal tea shampoo and such. I got out and dried off my hair. I ran a brush through my hair and growled at the pain of it. When I got down I put on a red and black plaid covered skirt with chains on the side. I grabbed a red corset and a cropped leather jacket. I put on ripped leggings and hightops plus my rose colored choker. I smiled and grabbed my car keys. I went for a drive and ended up at a beach. A smiled formed on my face and as I got off I sensed Bella plus the shifter. OH HELL NO!" I thought and I ran to where I sensed her. As I got closer the aura began to show and I came to stop behind them.

"I told you stay away from my baby sister shifter." I growled out and they turned around.

"Carmina?" Bella asked shocked and I was more then mad now.

"I can't believe your not in school we will talk later young lady." I said angrily and I saw her lower her head in shame.

"She is a grown women so she can do as she pleases." He said annoyed and I noticed the once sunny sky began to come overcast. Rain started to pour down on them and shock was written on their faces.

"Shes my sister and I will protect her no matter what even If this cost me my life." I said angrily and I would. That's why I am the way I am so that I can protect my younger sister. I began to walk towards them and the ground began shake.

"Jacob is everything ok?" A boy said as he walked out of the house and I turned my glare to him. As our eyes meet I saw the most gorgeous brown eyes and boy was this man gorgeous. He was extremely tall with a tan body and a lot of muscles. His black short hair made his face all the more handsome and all of sudden the sun came out. Noooooo I had a mate oh god please no. I could feel my connection from my mate breaking and forming with him.

"Bella lets go!" I said in a panic and everyone look at me. "Bella lets go!" I said and she looked at me with confusion. "Bella!" I said and as I spoke thunder sounded making my little sister jump. She ran to my side. I pulled her with me to my car and she was confused. As I got to my car I sped off and Bella gripped the door handle.

"Carmina what happened?" Bela asked and I sighed. I didn't want anyone to know about happened and as we we neared the house I sensed a vampire In the house.

"Bella stay here." I commanded and she nodded slightly. I ran into the house and I saw the vampire in my sisters. "Hey fucker." I said as I ran to him and slammed him into the wall. I saw shock in his eyes and I quickly grabbed a knife. I slammed it into his stomach and screamed. The knife was made of angel bloods fire and fairies tears a very dangerous weapon. He shoved my away and I smiled. My wings came out from my back and shock was written on his face. I was about to run at him when I heard someone scream and I turned to see my sister. "Damnit Bella I told you to stay in the car." I said in a panic and heard the vampire leave. She stared at me with fear In her eyes and she was scared I could tell.

"Carmina what are you? "She asked me and as I went to her fear was coming off her bad. "Stay away from me." She said and she turned around to run. I ran after her and as I run BAM! I ran into something hard and I looked up to see...

There ya go and I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is next chapter I hope you enjoy.

X Blue Eyed Demon X: thanks for the reviews I am very grateful that you like it.

I ran into something and I look up to see the guy from before. I narrowed my eye s at him and growled. This guy ruined m life and forced me to be his mate. I was not happy and I hated him. I picked myself back up and shoved him away from me.

"Stay away from me and keep your mutt away from my sister." I said angrily and ran after my sister. I followed her aura and saw that she tripped. I bit my lip and walked over to her. "By the power of the earth I commanded you to forget." I said and her eyes got wide and then she closed her eyes. " I am so sorry Bella but you can't know what happened." I said sadly and choked back a sob. I lifted her up and began to walk home. The vampire appeared and pulled her out of my arms.

"What did you do to her." He asked me and I laughed.

"If your asking if I hurt her I didn't. " I said harshly and let my hatred show in my eyes.

"Cullen step away from here." A voice said and I turned around to see the guy from earlier. My anger spiked and wind started to pick up. I snatch my sister back and the cullen glared.

"Stay away from us or you will regret." I growled out and what the cullen said made me stop walking.

"Here I thought I was dead inside." He said and something on me snapped. I put my sister down on a pile of leaves that appeared. I ran at him and picked him by the collar. I threw him towards the woods and they were shocked.

"You don't know what I have been through. You think I chose to be this to feel empty to hunt people like me. Don't make laugh you bastard. So I may be dead inside my heart may be frozen and love is a useless emotion. It gets those you love kill. I will protect my sister until I die." I said and fept the tears form in my eyes and I quickly whipped them away. I was about to turn around when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Please don't run from me I don't care what you are like." The shifter said and I ripped my hand away. I narrowed my eyes at him in hatred and anger.

"You wanna understand and such don't make me laugh. Good bye don't let me catch you freaks around here again." I said angrily and walked up to my sisters. The leaves brought her up to me and I gently picked her up. I took her to bed and went to bed myself. I ended up dreaming of the day that started this all.

Dream:

I had got recruited into a special police division after they heard how how I was able to profile a killer a 16 ad helped lead to his arrest. I was partnered with Arabella Bennett and she was the best in the department. We where a case where a guy picked young high schoolers and raped them then stabbed them repeatedly. From what I gathered he was a young managed about 17 to 19 very muscular with short shaggy blond hair. He must of been rejected to often by females so he thought the only to get them was through rape. So here I was a decoy and walking down the streets. I was following my gut when I saw a young high school girl going into alley. I grabbed my gun and slowly followed her. I saw a knife appear at her throat and a man standing behind her. I raised my gun and aimed.

"Freeze! It NYP" I said and the guy turned around he put the knife at her throat.

"Come any closer I will kill her." He smirked and I aimed my gun. Fool I will shoot you. I thought as I shot him in the shoulder. He collapsed on the floor in pain and the girl ran away. I quickly ran to him and cuffed.

"Officer Swan here I arrested the perpetrator." I said into my radio and I heard Arabella say she was on her way. I felt something cold collide with my leg and then was I feel another one pierced my chest. The guys he was cuffed but had his knife and I saw Arabella come running down the alley way. She kicked the guy in his face knocking him our and she rushed to my side.

"Carmina stay with me." She begged and i coughed up blood I felt it drip down my mouth.

"Tell...my...family. ...I...love...them." I choked out and I saw a long black tunnel coming

"You can tell them yourselves. I wont let you die damnit!" She screamed and something slammed into into my neck it felt like a needle. I screamed as pain coursed through and the I shot up in my bed.

I was sweating and realized it was just a dream. I went to the bathroom and lifted up my shirt. There was the scar from the night that saved me yet damned me. I ran my hand over it and o heard a gasp. I turned around to someone who shocked me there stood the shifter. I was at a lost for words why was he in my house. I quickly pulled my shirt back down and anger was shown on his handsome figure.

"Who did that to you?" He demanded and I flinched.

"Its in my past where it will stay buried why are you here?" I asked rudely and I saw him swallow the lump in his throat.

"I heard you scream I am so sorry!" He said panicking and i sighed. I was to tired to due with all this shit.

"Look just leave I am to damn tired to deal with this shit shifter." I said covering up a yawn and he sighed.

"Sam." He said and I raised an eye brow.

"Excuse me?" I asked rudely and he chuckled. This ass just chuckled ugh I am too tired I wanna go back to my bed. Its comfy sheets is calling to me and I don't have the energy to deal with this.

"My name is Sam." He said like I was dumb and I sighed.

"Ok good night Sam I think you know your way out." I said angrily as I stomped to my room but not before I heard Sam mutter how cute I was. I felt my cheeks hit oh no. I ran into my room and buried myself under my covers. Why me? I thought to myself as I slipped back into dream world.

Woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. The lights flashed 430 and I groaned might as well get up so I went to take a shower. After I was finished I put on a short purple and black Lolita dress l brushed my hair then headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and start breakfast plus a fresh pot of coffee without coffee I turn evil. I was almost done I had pancakes and eggs made. I heard foot steps and I turned to see...

Would you guys like next chapter to be Sam's POV?


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

I had just left Carmina's and the scar on her stomach confused. Shit everything about this girl confused. She was nothing but secrets and I will find them out. The spirits gave me her for a reason and now I think I know why. Since I am the alpha I need someone who can handle them and I know she can. There is just getting past the huge wall of her hearts and it was going to take time. If need be I would wait for her forever and I won't give up.

$ Earth to Sam get your head out of the clouds please.$ Jared thought and shook my huge wolf head.

&Sorry Jared she haunts me.& I added and I pictured Carmina. The scar kept running through my mind.

*Holy hell how did she get that?* Embry asked and I shrugged.

& I don't know but I know she have secrets. Like how she threw Edward.& I said and I replayed the scene. I saw Embrys eyes get wide.

*What is she?*

$ Sam I don't think she is human. $

& I know but what is she? &

*She isn't a vampire thats for sure.*

We all nodd put heads in agreement and then what she said floats to my mind. "Love is a useless emotion." I wonder what she meant by that. This girl is going to drive me crazy and then my mind. Shit she thinks we are still together ugh I gotta break up with her. I shifted to human and walked home. Emily's cooking hit my nose as I enter my house and walked over to her.

"Emily can we talk?" I ask her and she turns to me. She nodds and I follow her into the living room. "Remember their was a chance I might imprint?" I told her and she nodded. "Emily it happened today her name is Carmina and she is Bella's sister." I said and she smiled kindly at me.

"Sam I am not mad i knew this would one day." She said kindly and kissed my cheek."I would like to meet her one day." She said kindly and I was shocked but nodded. Unknown to Emily changed right before my eyes and I was to stupid to see it.

was on patrol when mango and pineapple hit my nose. Carmina why she outside? I thought and ran where the smell came from and she was sitting on her porch drinking coffee. She looked sad and I ached to talk to her but knew I couldn't I had to wait. I approached her in wolf form and she saw me. Her eyes lit up and she ran over to me.

"Hey pretty wolfie you extremely big." She said and I tilted my head. She knew I was shifter but not what I shifted into. "Your so cute. Shhhhh dont tell anyone." She said and shot me a kind smile that made my heart jump. She ran her hands through my fur and sat next to me on he ground. I curled myself up against her. "You know I left her for six years I graduated highschool at 14 and when I turned 16 my life changed. I almost died" she said and whimper. My imprint almost no I cant even imagine losing her. 'Awww its ok she said and kissed my head. Her lips against my fur made me happy. "So you will be around more often?" She asked me and I nodded my huge wolf head. "Awesome now for a name I will call you..." she started and was thinking. Oh god please not fluffy. "I got it Samuel. " she said and that shocked me to the core. Shit did she figure it out and I tilted my head to the side.I saw her face heat up and she hide in my fur. "Sorry there is the guy Sam who has been on my thoughts and he is just wow. I feel so drawn to him but I am scared. I akways love was a useless emotion I didn't even love my old mate. Sam's different he makes my heart race and I am scared to fall. I can't fall I need to protect my sister she can't have a life like my mine." She said and I was on cloud nine at her talking about me. Wait what was that about having a life like hers. What is she talking about? I heard movement In the house and I knew Bella was up. I smelt leech and I growled she jumped up. I thought I scared but she ran out front where the leech was and I jog after he worried about her. There was five of them this time and the tension in the air was thick you could cut it with a butter knife. I saw hatred written all over her face and I walked up to stand next to her ans she leaned up against me. I growled a warning at them. Hurt my imprint leech I will personally hunt your shiney asses down. Edward stiffened but nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Here the update :D

Killjoydarling: Thanks i enjoy writing it. Heres the update for ya. Thanks for your Opinion

izzywizzyx: Thank you very much.

Thunderr: Thank you very much and there will be more twist and turns. I am glad you like it.

X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thank you for your review...i enjoy reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I heard foot steps and i looked up to see my dad. He looked extremely tired and worn out. I gave him a small smile and seeing him like this broke my heart. I wanted to hug him and let him know everything would be alright. I knew i couldn't and it was all thanks to those damn shifters plus the vampires. I knew i had to take care of this problem soon before things got worse. I had to protect my family even it cost me the very life that was saved and i wouldn't regret. I shook my head and quickly went to get my dad coffee. I laid the coffee sugar and creamer in-front of him. I saw the look of relief cross his face when he saw the coffee and i also gave him breakfast. My dad caught me off guard when he pulled me into a hug causing my to stumble into his hold.

"Dad?" I asked a bit afraid of what was happening. I was very uncomfortable with emotions to be honest.

"Carmina i am glad you are home i thought we lost you. Those six years torn me and you mom apart." My dad said and i felt tears hit my head.

"Daddy i am sorry." I said and i hugged him. I never wanted my father to think i was dead it was eating me up inside. I felt like a horrible daughter and i knew i had to make it up to my dad. "Dad you can rest Bella to me. I will look after her for now on.' I told him and he put me at arms length. I saw such relief and join spread across his face. It made me smile and his phone went off. He grumble and kissed me on my forehead mumbled a bye. I sighed and put the food in the fridge then dumped the coffee down the drain. I grabbed a new cup and went outside. I place it on the rail when i saw a huge black wolf came out off the woods. I felt drawn to it so i ran over to it and i saw the shock its eyes.

"Hey pretty wolfie you extremely big." I said and when it tilted its head i had the urge to hug him. "Your so cute. Shhhhh dont tell anyone." I said and shot the beauitufl animal a kind smile. I always loved wolves. I sat down and ran my hand through its fur. It was so soft and i wanted to curl up next to him. He must of sensed it because he wrapped himself around my body. I needed to talk to someone about my past so i might as well talk to a wolf. HE cant understand me. "You know I left her for six years I graduated highschool at 14 and when I turned 16 my life changed. I almost died" I said and the pain i felt from the day was still very much there. I felt a surge of shock run through me when the wolf whimpered. "Awww its okay." I said and kissed his forehead and when my lips touched his head i felt a surge of lust. One minutes it was there the next it was gone. Weird i thought to myself. "So you will be around more often?" I asked and for some reason i wanted this wolf around me alot. I felt happiness come running through my head when his huge wolf head nodded a yes. . "Awesome now for a name I will call you...".I said and in the minute i thought the shifter Sam came to my mind. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and i shook my head. "I got it Samuel. " I said and in minutes i said it i had to hid in the wolfs fur i felt so embarrassed. "Sorry there is the guy Sam who has been on my thoughts and he is just wow. I feel so drawn to him but I am scared. I akways love was a useless emotion I didn't even love my old mate. Sam's different he makes my heart race and I am scared to fall. I can't fall I need to protect my sister she can't have a life like my mine." I admitted and i i had to protect my sister. I refused to let her be dragged into this life of hell i live. I love her to much to let her soul be damned and i would give up my life before that happened. Whatever i had felt for Sam i had to put on the back burner and i knew my sister came first. I needed to protect her and i would. I felt the aura and vampires. I jumped up and ran to the front yard where five of those souless bastards stood.

"What are you doing here you soulless bastards?" I asked angerly and the sky went pitch black.

"Thats wierd it was sunny a second ago." The girl who looked like a dead pixie said and I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"I asked what you where doing here." I said again and wind started to whip around us.

"I am here to pick up my girlfriend Bella." The boy band wanna be said and I flickes my hand at him. He went soaring through the air and the pixie ran at me and ducked. I grabbed her arm and spun around. I flung her at her mate who caught her but was forced back into a tree. I saw the girl who looked like a dead barbie glare at me. I let a evil smile play on my lips and appeared behing her. I side kicked her in the back and caused her to fly right into her bear like mate. When they al recovered they ran at me. I let my wings out and flew up in the air making them all collide with each other.

"What are you?" Dead Barbie asked me and I let my true form coke out.

"I told you once and I will not tell you again stay away from my sister." I said angrily and as ky body shook with anger so did the ground I was under. Shock showed one there faces but the wanna be noy band member recovered and glared hatefully at me.

"I can't. I love her. She is my mate." Wanna be boy band member said with a a pleading voice. I flapped my wing at them making sharp knives come out.

"No it can't be your a...

There ya go. Things are about tonget interesting


	6. Chapter 6

"No it can't be your a...Fallen Angel. How? I thought the Volturi wipee you all it three years ago." A guy with blonde hair said as he emerged from the woods and that instant I knew he was a uneead freak. Wait how did he know about the war years that claimed many of my friends lives I can remember it like it was yesterday.

Flash Back

I was protecting my princess Arabella who had saved my life and I with drew a sword. It was cased in faries tears and angels blood one of the most toxic things. Even though vampires need to be to cut apart and have to been burned but with sword as soon as it slid into there stomach they instantly turn to ash. I raises my sword and stood protectly infront of the princess. The vampirs decided to do a sneak attack.

"Princess please I beg you...you have to leave. You can't fall like this. Only you can save this race and you must flee with Lady Carmina." A angel with blue wings also know as Amaranth said and her eyes held pain. I knew she didn't like me every since I died and was saved by the princesses blood and wasn't born a fallen angel.

"I shouldn't be the one to stay here you should. I am just a filthy blood. Amaranth please let me fight." She begged and when I looked into her light orange eyes. I could she was ready tp die.

"Oh Carmina I didn't like you thats true but you and the princess have a bond that can't be shared by any of us. You must go! I am sorry take care of the princess. " She said and I watched in horror as a vampire ran his hand through her stomach. "If I die I am taking you with me." She said and I knew what she going to do. "I call forth the power of dark forsaken angels. I sacrifice myself to wipe out the emeny before me." She said and the princess screamed. I wrapped my arms around the princesses wasit. I felt her despair and anger smack into my chest. It made it hard to breathe but I shook my head .

Please Amaranth you promised to always protect me." Arabella said crying and I watched as Amaranth began to glow.

"Princess I can no longer protect you. Please run. You need to live and rebuild out dying race." Amaranth said as tears fell from her eyes and I felt my own tears fall. I pulled the princess away just as Amaranth exploded and I shielded the princess with my body. My wings wrapped protective around her as we where blasted off. I felt the pain of the blast and the impact as we hit something. We where falling when I wrapped my black wings and I looked down at the princess as we hovered above the ground. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought of my little sister. I hugged the princess close to my chest. After I get the place rebuilt and the princess is safe i am going home. Isabella wait awhile longer you big sister will be home soon

End flashback.

I shook my head tryiny to rid myself of that nightmarish day and I raised my hand. I summoned lightening and struck done of thd vampires. Revenge anger betrayal hatred. Kill them all even your sister she is a traitor. I clutched my head in pain. Kill Bella? NO I WONT! -YOU MUST! AVENGE OUR RACE!- NO LEAVE ME BE! I screamed in my head and in an instant I felt tired and I knew I used to much power. Shit I am gonna die here. Amaranth I will be joining you soon. I thought and my wings released them self and I watched as the ground came rushinf towards me.

"Carmina!" Someone screamed and I felt strong arms wrap around me. The last thing I saw before complete darkness took me was sad eyes staring at me.

I was sitting in a meadow when a girl walked over to me. She placed her hands behind her back and leaned tilted her head to the side as she stared me and she looked so familiar. Then it cant came crashing down on me like rain.

"Amaranth? " I asked confused and she nodded. She offered me her hand and I took it. She pulled me up and pulled me with her to a tree. "Am I dead?" I asked fear began sneak its way in to my body. She shook her head no and pointed to the tree. I watched as a the tree turned into a girl and she had hair has black as the night.

"Carmina you have done well to protect my daughter. In the future you have a toigh desicion to male family or love? Whatever the decision you make you will stkll die in the end." She said and I felt my eyes widen. She was the forgotten queen Nyx who was said to have died after sending her remaining angels away. Also...wait yold rewind did she say die? So no .matter whay I do my destiny is to die. No way I dont wanna die and I fslt panic run through my vains. I felt hands on my face and she forced me to look at her. "Dont distress child you have time. This to my advice please dont let your heart harden try going after love while you can." She said and kissed my forehead.

"Carmina? Carmina wake up please!" I heard a voice beg me.

"Bella?" I asked in shock and the queen smiled.

"Seems they what you back. Go home Carmina I will see you soon." She said and I nodded. I hope my eyes to see Bellas head on my chest as she cried. I smiled softly and I place my hand on her forehead.

"Bella it's ok I am fine." I told her and she looked up at with teary eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued to sob.

"I thought you died. Carmina I don't wanna loose you." She said sobbing and let tears escape my eyes. Sometime in the future I would leave my baby sister behide in this world.

"Bella I am here lets not worry about tomorrow brings." I told her and she nodded her head. I heard someone clear there throat s and I look up to see...


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Pov

A girl about 5'8 with short pink pixie styled hair with red hightlight and light pink eyes. Her skin was slightly tan and she had a stud in her nose. She was a short Lolita dress with anlke boots plus striped tights and the outfit seemed to highlight her already curvy body. As she was standing there a boy joined her and they looked eyes.

The boy was 6'8 with pale skin but was very muscular and he had shaggy black hair with purple highlight s. His dark purple eyes seemed glow a bit making you notice that he had his whole ear, eye brow plus his lip pierced. He had a pair of skinny jeans with a chain on the left side. His muscles seemed to show a bit more with rob zombie graphic t-shirt plus his black vans.

As they stqred at each other pain corsed through them and they both knew it was there precious Carmina. The necklace around there necklace glew a bright orange. Wings burst out of their backs making there true forms show. The boys hair grew very long to the middle of his back and jis clothes were replaced by red and white samurai outfit. The girls hair was now curly and long it went six inches past her butt and she was now where a long flowly corset dress. They nodded at each other and flew to Carmina.

They arrived to see Carmina falling and theu knew she used way to much of her powers. They watches as her wings vanished and she returned to her human form. She began to fall and he flew quickly over to her. He wrapped his around her fragile form and he shook his head.

"Carmina." He said and her eyes closed. The girl joined the guy and her eyes held concerned.

"Sebastian she hasn't feed in weeks it seems. " the girl said and she too shook her head.

"Feed?" Sam said confused he had already shifted to human when Carmina cracked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ugh Skyler would you like to explain then we can our Carmina feed." Sebastian said annoyed and Skyler giggled.

"Always impatient but I will explain us fallen angels can't survive unless every six months we devour a pure soul." She started and everyone atood there shocked. "Carmina came here to sepnt her lasr dying days with her sistera but we can't let her die. There is another for her last six months thats if she takes some life force from a fellow fallen angel. Since our life force can never fully ne drained we supply her with it or Tristan does." Skyler said and everyone was at a lost for words. Skyler nodded to Sebastian and he smiled. Everyone watch as Sebastian placed his lips onto Carminas and Sam swallowed the growl that wanted so bad to be rip this guys throat out. They watched as color returned to her skin. Sebastian pulled Carmina closer to his body and kissed her forehead. He lowered himself to the ground and so did Skyler. They shifted back to human and just the Bella cam running. Her eyes got wide and tears formed.

"Carmina! " Bella screamed and in an instant she thought her older sister was dead. They placed her on the couch. Bella began to shake her sister. "Carmina please wake up I can't loose yoy you again. " Bella said and got no response and she place her head on. Her sisters chest and she cried. She lost here sister and everything Bella could due it.

"Bella?" Edward askes and she flung herself at him. Tears falling from her eyes. "Change her Edward please!" Bella begged and Edward shook his head no. "Please save her!" Bella begged and Carlisle entered the house.

"Bella spend the last remaining time with with your sister." Carlisle said and Bella pushed Edward. She narrowee her at him in hatred and she returned to her sister side. The tears couldn't stoo no matter what she did. The pain was to much for Bella and she didn't wanna live without her sister. If her sister die then she would take her own life to join her.

"Carmina! Please wake up!" Bella begged and she left a hand on her head. She knew it wasnt her sister and she wanted it to be so bad.

"Bella its ok I am fine." A voice said and Bella realized it was sister. She lifted her head up and her teary eyes mad the figure out her her sister smiling slightly. She looked so worn out and Bella qrapped her arms around her sisters neck. Joy and relief flooded through her knowing that her sister was alive.

"I thought you died Carmina I do t wanna loose you." Bella said and as seemed to fall like rain. Everyone noticed the pain that cross her feature s but she quickly returned to her smiling self.

"Bella I am here lets not worry about what tomorrow brings. " carmina said and Bella sniffled a laugh. Her sister was one of and kind and she was glad she was home. As minutes past and he sister was arguing with someone Bella found it harser to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard someine clear their throats and I look up to see Sebastian. I felt the urge to stick my tongue out at him so I did and he gabe him the bird. I gasped and narrowed my eyes.

"Dork." I said and he laughed.

"Nerd." He said back and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Thats the best you got thats disappointing Rainbow boy." I said knowing he hated to be called that. We caught him sleeping under a rainbow and it was just to cute.

"Ugh you to know never chamge. Just get married already. " I heard Skyler say and I glared.

"Hahaha marry him I would rather marry a vamp befoee him." I said angrily.

"I feel the same way squirt." He said and I glar ed.

"Shut up brat." I said angrily and I stop glaring when I saw Sam. I knew I wanted to try somethifng with him and thought brought a huge blush to my face. He saw my reaction and a raised a eyebrow which made my cheeks flush more. I looked down at my sister who giggled at seeing my red face. I began to play with the edge of my shirt and I nibbled on my lip. Come you have dealt with worse suck it up.

"Ummmm...Sam I was wondering if we could go date?" I mumbled and he chuckled. I felt a hand lift my face up and I came face to facd with Sam. He made my heart race alot.

"Of course and next time don't break eye contact I find it cute when you blush." Sam said and oh my god I am blushing again. "How about we go see a movie and get dinner tonight?" He asked and I only noded. Tristan forgive me but I need him. After Sam left only my sisters the vamps and my two friends remained.

"Oh yay dress up!" The dead pixie said and I quickly came to my senses but it was to late. I was in my bedroom with Alice aka dead pixie , Rosalie aka dead barbie and my sister. My sister shot my pity looks and I stuck my tongue out at her causing everyone to giggle. After 40 minutes of hair torture the had it up in a bun with curlys hanging down. They then spent two minutes on my make up. My eyes where a light pink with black mascara and lifht green eye liner that made my eyes pop. My lips where a light pink and theybhad my outfit layed out. It was a strapless sun dress that flowed to my knees and there was anhuge pair of wedges. I hugged them taking them by surprise and then the door bell change. It tooks us five hours holy cow now I know why Bella was pitying me and off we went downstairs. When my eyes landed on Sam I could help but smiled and he smiled in return.

We madenit to the movie and it was a horror one at that with ghost. The one thing I fear and I clung onto Sam. He wrapped his arms around me ane I buried my head into his shoulder. I was glad when the damn movie was over and I hugged Sam's arm when I shivered I looked up as Sam put his jacket over my shoulders. The moon was shining perfectly above us and got on my tippy toes. I place my lips on his as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped them around my waist. Our first kiss was perfect and after we separated we went to dinner. As we sat down the waiter came over and he seemed to star at me longer then usual. He brought his eues away from me when sam growled and oh god that was hot. All sorts of naughty things entered my mind that brought a fiercr blush to my.

"Whats going on in that pretty head of yours?" Sam asked me and blushed more. I heard him chuckle and the rest of the dinner was ate I. Silence.

When we got back to my dads the fear of ghost hit me and I clung to Sam. I was shaking in fear and Sam shhhed me. He agreed to stay with me tonight and I was greatful. I got in my pjs which were a bra and shorts. I locked my door and sent over to my bed. I crawled into and for some reason felt the urge to curl up next to Sam surprising us both. As he wrapped his strong arms around me I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next the morning wrappdd up in Sams embrace and I felt myself blush. In a attempt to move away I became tangled in the blankets. I was falling off the bed but I was quickly pulled against a chest and in that moment I knew it was my Sam. Good goddess he is making me blush again. He held me protective away against his chest and I liked it.

"Sam sweetie can you let me go I wanna make us breakfast." I said plus I don't want my sister to this. I felt my face being tilted up and his eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness that made me beyond happy. He brought his face close to mine and I shivered when his breath hit my face.

"What if I don't wana?" He asked me im seductive tone and my body started to heat up. UH OH! Was all i thought as my lips smashed onto his and tli couldn't stop neither of us could. Two joyful hours we were both shocked and I basically ran to shower. After i was done and watched as Sams body of a god went...No bad girl done! I thoght to myself andmi ran a brush through my air and put a on a short sun dress. I went down stairs to make food and I felt arms wrap around me as I made the bacon. I rested my head against his should and in that moment I knew. I Carmina Alexis Swan have fallng hopeless in love with Samuel Levi Uley. I bent my head back a bit and his lips crashed on mine. He released me and went to sit at the table. A hour later I had enough food to feed a army and I watched as Sam ate. I knew the love in myeyes showed. He put his fork down and smiled at me.

"Carmina I want you to meet the pack." Sam said and I felt like I was cloud nine so I could onpy nodded he kissed my lips then my forehead as he headed out and I squeled like a school girl.


	9. Chapter 9

I was snuggling Sams jacket when I heard the door bell ring and I smiled. My sam was here and I ran down the stairs causing my flower gypsy skirt to flow behind me. I yanked open the uselss door that blocked me from my mate and when I saw him i flung myself on him causing him to stumble back a bit. He shook his head and kissed me on the lips when I heard my dad groan.

"Come first Bella now you...my girls are growing up and getting boyfriends." My dad said sadly and I heard Sam chuckle.

"Chief I love you daughter even though she has the mouth of sailor I love her. Everything about her and I promise ti always protect her." Sam said catching me and my dad off gaurd. No one I mean no one had offered to protect me and truth be told I love it. Sam smiled down at me and looked at my dad." Sir if you will please excuse we habe a bonfire to get to." Sam said and I giggled. As I got into his truck I wrapped my hand around his. It felt so right and I was excited to spend more time with him. Before long we arrived at a beach and people were gathered around a fire. Sam laced his fingers through mine makinf my heart race a bit. When we neared a native women approached me with anger and I felt the sting as she slapped me.

"this is the dirty whore you imprinted on Sam? " she asked him angrily and Sam looked shocked as much as I did. "Sam I thought you had better taste. Stay away from Sam." She told patience snapped.

"Listen here you disgusting slut Sam is mine and I have no intention of leaving my Sam alone so back off before I get pissed.' I said angrily and she raised her to smack me. I quickly grabbed causing her to gasp in surprise. " I let you hit me once try it again I will break you r hand." I warned and I dropped her hand. Sam pulled me againy him and away from her.

"Emily I am sorry but I found my soul mate." Sam said I felt very happy to hear those words but the look of sadness on her face caught me of guard but I just shook my head. I was pulled over to a group of boys plus one girl. They seemed nice and Sam sat down pulling me with me onto his lap.

"So Carmina where did you live before this?" Paul asked me and I smiled kindly at him.

"Mexico." I said and everyone got wide eyed. As Sam wrapped his a around my waist I saw Skyler come running over. Panic was writing all over her face and my body stiffened. All of a sudden coursed through me and let out a scream. Arabella something is wrong.

"Carmina whats wrong?" Jared asked me and the pain was to much I couldn't speak. Sam pulles right up against his chest and the warmth of his nody numbed the pain.

"Carmina Arabella is dead." Skyler said and tears formed in my eyes. Arabella had died and there is nothing I can. I couldn't protect er and broke my promise to Amaranth.

"Since Arabella dies and you seemed to have absorbed some of her powers not to mention the pain you feel now is the princess giving you all of powers plus her right to the thrown." A voice said and I watched as a group of people came from the woods. My eyss widen when I saw Kari the angel of death, Scarlett the angel of hate, Anahita angel of darkness, Daphne the angel of lust, Larissa the angel of anger, Serphina the angel of sins and Valda the angel of misfortune. They are the angela that watch over the princess.

"Princess we offer you our lives." Daphne said and she bent bow on one knee as did the others. NONONONONO.

"Carmina your princess? " Sam asked me shocked and I guess I was now. The pain seemed to be gone now and I nodded. I turned to Sam forgetting the drama thats unfolding he looks sad. I reach over to him and gently place my lips on his. I just got my real mate I will be damned if I loose him and Sam wrapped his around my waist. After we broke the kiss I looked into those amazing eyes.

"Sam i am yours. I am not going anywhere. " I said and he smiled at mw. He kissed my neck and pleasure pain shot through my body. This guy is driving me crazy.

I watched as the people came closer to the pack and I tilted my head. I watched as the strings of fate tied my angels to Sams pack. Daphne was now the mate of a very shocked Quil and I had to cough to cover up my giggle. My prayers are you with Quil goos luck. Kari was matednto a very confused Embry. My poor Skyler was ths mate of Jacob who had thing for my sister ugh can you say drama. Scarlett got Jared and he looked at her like she was a queen. Anahita got Paul and that angel has huge anger problems may she jave mercy on your soul. Sebastian got a overjoyed Leah. Larissa got a extremely shy Seth. Serphina got brady and her twin valda got Collin. Can you say hh?

"So my pack imprinted on your angels." Sam asked in wonder and noddes.

"Yep whole this is going to be interesting. " I said with a sigh and Sam chuckled.

"Atleast I have you Carmina." Sam said and I felt my cheeks heat up once again. After a short wjile the legends of Sams tribe began. Somewhere along the way I feel asleep because when I open my eyes I am in my bedroom. My eyes searched for Sam but alas he was not there. Tears began to form but I quickly wiped them away. I got a shower and got dresses in jeans and t-shirt. I grabbed Sams jacket that smelled so like him and headed downstairs. I fot into the kitchen and there aat Bella and Edward. I let out a low warning and Edward quickly released my sister. I shot him a don't do that in my presence look qnd he nodded. I went to get food and I noticed I grabbed more then usual so I just shrugged it off.

"Hey sis can you come to my graduation party tonight?" Bella asked me and I shot her smile plus a nod since I cant talk with my mouth full.

A couple hours later I was dressed and ready to go. I had on a light blue strapless dress on with black heels. I got ready to go down stairs when I sensed a vampiee that wasnt a Cullen in my house and I quickly ran to Bellas room just as I saw a red hair female jump out the window. SHIT I thought and I grabbed my car keys and quickly speed off to Bellas when a vision entered my sight and these visions are ones sent by fate and the end result stays the same.

In the vision I saw...


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the update sirry for the mistakes writinng on a smartphone anyway enjoy

In my vision I saw myself wearing a long white dress putting a child to bed and tears fell down on her face as she kissed the little girls forehead and turned around to leave. I saw tears fall down her face and she grabbed a sword and Rosalie grabbed her hand.

"Carmina don't! She need you and so does Sam!" Rosalie begged and she casted her eyes at rlthe blonde. A small smile appeared on her face and she hugged Rosalie.

"Forgive me." She said and vines wrapped around Rosalie. " I have to Rosey so that you all have a future. Take care of my Elisa. " she said as she walked away hearing Rosey scream for her. She came to a alter and she smiled. "I Carmina Uley princess of the fallen offer up my life." She said as tears fell down and a guy appeared. He looked her nodded and he raised a sword.

"Princess Carmina by sacrificing your life you have stop the world from plunging into eternal darkness." The guy said and she just nodded.

"Carmina!" She heard someone scream and she turned around to see Sam. Tears began flood down her eyes like a dam taht just broken. "Dont leave me alone! I need you please." He begged and ran towards her. I could see future me heart was breaking but she shook her head.

"Sam I..." She began and a sword shot through her stomach. Her eyes got wide but she didn't scream or call out. Sam ran over to her and caught her as she fell. She placed a bloody hand on his face while he held her against his chest. "Sam...I...love you." She managed to say while coughing up blood.

"Carmina hold on don't go." Sam begged and tears fell on her vision was fading in and out everytime her eyes shut. "Carmina baby come on look at me." He begged and it was like watching some sad movie. She looked at him.

"Kiss me." She managed to say and Sam's lips touched hers and her hand fell from his face. Her body went limp in his arms. He stared down at her and pain coursed through him. He held her close and bowed his head he cried. She was gone and Sam held onto her. The one thing he loved most in this word was gone from him forever. "Dont cry Sam I will see you soon. Take care of our angel. I love you." Her ghost said as she appeared and she smiled while tilting her head. Sam stared at her.

"Carmina stay!" He begged and he saw a girl appear next to her. She turned around and hugged her. She faded away smiling and Sam promised he would watch over their baby. The scene changed.

Bella was sitting on her back porch with a little girl on was on Bellas lap and the little one looked so much like Bella. They were laughing and Edward came out with a glass of orange juice. He handed it to the girl and she smiled. My future self walked out dressed in white and they stared at her. She smiled and Bella placed a hand over her mouth.

"Carmina...no!" Bela screamed as she got up and ran right through her. "Noooo...Carmina please." Bella said In disbelief and feel to her knees and placed her head in her hands. My future self crouched infront of Bella and stared at her.

"Bella it's ok we will see other again. Don't worry please don't cry. You have to be strong." She said and Bella looked up to her. Vemon was dripping from those golden eyes and she smiled at her sisters ghost. Her eyes found Edward who was clutching the rail and she gave him a smile. "Edward I never really liked you but you grew on me and know i think of you as my brother. Please take care of my sister in my place. I can no longer do so" She said and stood up.

"I promise Carmina." Edward said his voice was cracking and she waved.

"Wait auntie Carmina. Don't go. Please stay!" The girl screamed and looked at her.

"I love you nessie good bye. Take care of Elisa for me." She said and she vanished. Edward wrapped his arm around his wife and child. Carmina was gone she left this world and the pain they felt was all to real. The scence faded to Alice, Jasper, Jacob and a pregnant skyler. She stood there and smiled at them and Skyler turned around.

"Carmina god it's about..." Skyler started but froze when she saw that she was transparent."Carmina please tell me its a hologram." Skyler said feeling panic course through her body and future me shook her head no.

"Skyler I won't be able to see you for awhile. I am sorry but the world no longer needed me." She said with a smile. Alice ran to her and smacked the ghost of her.

"That's not true damnit Carmina Sam needs you Elisa needs you. We all need you." Alice said as she shook her head trying to make this all disappear. My future me face never changed and jasper was behind Alice.

"Carmina...why for us? Please stay. Your like my lite sister." Jasper pleaded and vemon poured down his eyes. "You promised us we would all have forever after the new born army and then volturi you die." Jasper said as his hold tightened on Alice. There was a loud banging noise and they turned to see a pissed off Jacob.

"Bull shit Carmina is tougher then due can't die. " Jake said angrily as a broken tree laid at his feet. Tears where falling from his eyes.

"Jacob...she is gone I can't feel her presence anymore." Emmett said as he appeared and he stared at her with sad eyes. "Hey cupcake. We gonna miss you." Emmett said trying to hold back the tears. He was loosing his best friend and the pain was all to real. He felt empty without his partner in crime. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him before she disappeared. The scene changed for the last time to a funeral and there in the coffin was my future self dressed in purple. The little girl clinged to her father's leg confused. She tugged on his pant leg and he looked down at her.

"Daddy why mommy in that bed?" She asked confused and Sam dropped to his knees infront of the little one. "Daddy tell em stop mommy gonna wakes up and wes play barbies. Daddy tell them to stop." She said crying and Sam wrapped his arms around the little girl who was shaking with sobs.

"Elisa mommys gone she can't wake up." Sam said as he two began to cry.

"LIAR! MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP! MOMMY!" The little girl screamed and tried to get to her mommy. " STOP MOMMY CAN'T WAKE UP IF YOU DO THAT!" She screamed and Bella bent down to her niece level. "AUNTIE BELLA MAKE Them STOP. IF THEY DO THIS MOMMY WILL NEVER WAKE UP!" She screamed and Bella let the vemon fall from her eyes.

"May the princess forever find peace In the afterlife she will be extremely missed. We now say our good byes to the beloved Carmina Uley friend wife mother and daughter. May you rest at last." Kari said crying as she spoke and the hole of losing Carmina the one she swore to protectwould remain forever in her heart.

"Elisa hunny listen to me mommy needed to go away she is with grandpa right now." Bella said and Elisa looked down at her mommy. She cried more and if mommy was with grandpa then she too was wont come back. Her mommy was gone and she couldn't wake up. Their standing in the background was future me and she turned around. A man dressed in a black tux opened his arms and she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Daddy...I did good." She said and he smiled. Arabella and Amaranth appeared behind him. They smiled at her and she looked back. Nessie was smiling at them and future me waved one last good bye leaving everyone behind. The scence faded and I pulled over the car and placed my head on the stiring wheel as the tears fell. My destiny is to die and I knew it would be soon. My dad would die before me and I sat there in sorrow. There was a knock on my window I caated my teary eyes up to see...


	11. Chapter 11

I casted my tears up to see Sam and I forcibly opened the door. I quickly jump into his arms and he wraps his around me. ~Death is your destiny live while you can~ a voice said in my head and I agreed. Sam released me and saw that I was crying. He lefted my head up so I was facing him.

"Carmina why are you crying." Sam asked me in a worried tone. "Carmina did someone hurt? Tell me plea. ..." He started and cut him off whe. I kissed him and he was shocked but kissed me back.

"I am fine Sam I love you. " I said smiling and so did he.

"I love you to Carmina. Aren't you late for Bellas graduation party?" He asked me and I smiled at him. I placed my hand on his face.

"I would rather spend today with the man I love." I said smiling and Sam placed his forehead on mine.

"Then lets go to the beach." Sam said and I nodded in agreement. Sam drove us to the beach and we got there. Sam was out quick and opened my door for me and he held my hand as we walked down the beach. "Carmina I was thinking why. ..." Sam started but a howl was heard and he looked at me. I shot him a smile and pulled my hand away then I pushed him.

"Go I will be here." I said and he laughed he joged over to me and kissed my forehead. He then jogged off into the woods and I sighed. When I turn around I came face to face with Emily. Ugh great I have to deal with her. I narrowed my eyes at her with annoyance. "What do you want?" I asked and she balled her fists.

"You ruined everything and you stole my sam. He belongs to me and you just come here and steal him. Your home wrecking cunt." She said rudely and I sighed.

"Look first off you better check you tone. Secondly Sam isn't a piece of property he is a humqn and belongs only to him self. Lastly Sam is with me on his own free will. He is my mate and I am his so you bat step of while I am being nice cause you start with me betrer able to handle it." I replied angrily and she glared at me. She raised her fist to punch and I quickly moved my body. My hand quickly grabbed hers causing a shocked sound to escape her mouth. I used her wrist to thrlw her on the ground and I stood above her glaring. "Grow up he doesn't want you move on." I say and begin to walk away until something hard collided with my head. this girl did not just throw something at me I thought and turn around to see rock on the ground. I looked towards Emily who was standing up glaring. I quickly appeared at her side and grabbed her by the neck. I felt my wings burst out. She got wide eyed and screamed. I flew up in the air and let Emily dangle over the water. "I am not human I am a princess next time you touch me with thkse filthy hands I will kill you." I said angrily and her eyes held fear and I dropped her into shallow water. She quickly made her way to the shore and ran off scared. I flew back to the sand and let my wings return. A couple minutes later Sam came back smiling at me. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately.

"Sorry the red hair leech appeared." Sam said and I could tell he was tired. I hugged him and he sighed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I saw her again. for fuck sake give up. I thought annoyed. I saw she was going to do something as she ran towards us and pushed Sam behind me as a knife collided the with stomach. I narrowee my eyes at her and shoved her away. The blood dripped from the knife and Sam appeared at my side."Carmina are you ok?" He asked me worriedly and I laughed. I pulled the knife out and in a instant my wound healed.

"I have had enough of this." I said angrily and I raised the knife. Then Bam I hit the log next to her head when she stumbled back in fear. "I don't kill humans but my patience is running thin Emily." I said and Sam wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me against his chest.

"Emily just stop you are making a fool of yourself. Just leave with what pride you have left and don't ever appear before me or Carmina. Go back to your rez." Sam said so cold hearted and he lead me away. I gave her a small smile and followed Sam.

Its been two weeks since the fight with Emily and she returned home. I noticed all my clothes where way to tight and I also hungered for Souls more often and lets not forget the army that was fgreeted to kill my sister. Oh thats not the creepiest thing tbe pack and cullens say I smell different like sweeter different. I have no idea why and it annoyed me. Skyler and Sebastian got me a mini fridge that needs a key to be unlocked filled with jars of souls. Which I emptied three a day and veggies make me sick and when I smell them I throw up. Its very annoying and today I am talking to a senior fallen who has been a alive for over three thousand years. He may be old but he still looked 21. When he came I told him everything and the smile that appeared on his face creeped me out.

"My dearest princess you are Pregnant." He told me and I froze. Thats means my death is fast approaching. "When a fallen female gets pregnant every to weeks is a month in human years. In 16 weeks my lady you will give birth. The kids age every month until they turn five then they age like a normal kid. This child is the heir to the throne congratulations. I will due a check up in two weeks." He said and then he vanished. I dialed Rosalie's number and she picked up.

"Hello?" She said a bit annoyed.

"Rosalie its Carmina yeah...shocking I know look ummmmm...can you meet me at my house I need to talk to you." I said with emotion dripping from my voice.

"Omg Carmina are you ok? I will be right there." She said and she was stanind right next to me.

"Rosalie sit down please I need to talk to you. " I said and I told her everything. I mean everything my vision my pregnancy and so on. She looked distraught and what she did next shocked me beyond belief she hugged me. Rosalie Hale aka human hating bitch was hugging and she gave me a tight squeeze

"I will help protect you. I won't let either of you die." Rosie said in a sad voice.

"Rosalie?" I said crying and I hugged her back. "Thank you." I said as I cried I shoulder.

"Whats going on here?" a voice asked confused and we looked to see...


	12. Chapter 12

Bellas Pov

Something has been off since my older sister came home and I was worried. Something was telling me I was going loose her and it would be soon. stop she is here now a voice told me in my head yelled angrily and I sighed. Things have been crazy and I mean crazy. Sam Ass Uley imprinted on Carmina and seems all the wolvs had mates in my sisters friends. Plus they call Carmina princess, your highness or mi lady and they act like she break if snap your finger. UGH this is driving me crazy nothing fits. My sister is gone for six years she comes back and everything changed. She had that aura of danger plus her mini fridge. That I was dying to know what was In it she had secrets I wanted and needed to know.

"Bella?" Someone said dragging me out of thoughts and there stood Alice.

"Sorry was thinking." I admitted a bit in embarrassed.

"About your sister?" Alice asked me and I sighed but nodded.

"Alice something is wrong with her. I feel like I am gonna loose her soon." I said and tears began to fall. Despair began to course through my veins and all I could imagine was my sister in a coffin. I felt cold arms wrap around and I just sobbed.

"She won't she is ging to be ok. We will protect her." Alice said and I nodded. Alice shooed me off to bed and so I went. My dream was haunted by my older sister.

"Bella run!" My sister said as Victoria s hand slammed through her stomach.

"Noooooo! Carmina!" I screamed and I ran to her. I watched as Victoria pulled her hand out of my sister's stomach. Blood sprayed on my face and her body fell and I rushed to her. I caught her and we collapsed to the ground together. I pulled her to my chest and the tears escaped my eyes like it was flood.

"Bella...I...can't. ...protect. ...you...anymore." She aaid as coughed up more blood and I shook my head.

"Shhh don't talk save your energy Sam will be here soon." I said and she smiled a smile that was covered from the blood coming from her mouth. She placed her hand on my head and I felt despair course through me.

"Bella...I...love...you." she said and blood was spilling out like it was rain. She closed her eyes and as her hand fell it was like slow motion. Her body went limp and it was like all the life disappeared and I placed my head in her chest.

"Carmina...please wake up I am sorry. I can't loose you...Carmina!" I said as I shook her and she didn't do anything. She was gone I had lost her and she didn't do anything she didnt need to be evolved let allow die. I look up at Victoria who was laughing and she took my sister from me.

"I told you I would destroy everything you love. Feel the pain and despair." She said laughing and then it hit me. my sister died because of me. I need to end this. I thought and i kissed my older sisters forehead. I palced her hands on her chest and laid on her on red snow. I stood up and stared down Victoria who looked amused. I will plunge you into hell with me I thought as I remembered the sharp knife like rocks at the bottom of the cliff. I ran at Victoria and when we collided it caught her off guard as he flung down the side of the mountain.

"Lets plummet into hell together. " I said as our bodies impacted the rocks and I screamed. My body trapped Victoria where she was. sorry edward but this has to end. Started with my blood and it will end with my blood. I thought and everything turned blacked. I was a ghost staring at Sam cradling my sister in his chest. Her arm hung by her side and I noticed a ring.

"Carmina please wake...baby you promised me forever. We where suppose to get marry. Please...Carmina." He begged and I watched as he grabbed a knife from her side. "I can't live without you life wthout you is meaningless. " He said as he plunged the knife into his chest and I placed a hand over my mouth. Blood sprayed on my sister as he feel forward onto her body. I was at my body as Edward torn Victoria apart and he walked over to me. He picked me up and I could see the sorrow.

"My Bella I am sorry I couldn't save you or your sister." He said as he hugged me close to his body and I could see his dispair. I wanted to wake from this dream as tears fell."Bella I love you rest with your sister. " He said as he faded away and I ran after his shadow.

"Edward!" I screamed and I dropped to my knees. Someone appeared infront of me and I looked up.

"Bella lets not cry. Time to go they are waiting." She tells me and offers me her hand and I take it. Everything turned white and I blink. I quickly sit up and realize I am home. I place my head in my hands and I don't wanna loose my sister. I need her and if it means playing nice I will my hatred towards Sam is nothing compared to my love to my sister. I will spend time with my sister no matter what. Edward came in and I gripped onto him when he came to lay next to me. father in heaven watch over us as we prepare for the upcoming battle. Please shelter my sister. I thought and there was something in the back of my mind screaming she isnt human but thats crazy she isnt a vampire or shifter so its just stupid. My sweet loving sister was definitely human and even though I will deny it she is my hero. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Whats going on here?" A voice asked confused and we looked up to see my sister. I could of sworn I saw jealousy cross her eyes and she was staring us down I knew I had to tell her so I asked her to sit down. I told Bella everything except about her future being a vampire also Nessie andd her body shook with anger at the news. The next thing I knew I felt something hard collide with my face and I knew a book fell from my face. "You lied to me! You stole my memories and you died. You never told us or me. Carmina why!" She screamed and Rosalie stood protective infront of me. "Rosalie I wont hurt her I am hurt that she didn't tell me. Can't you prevent your death" She said and I could tell she was breaking.

"Oh Bella I can't my destiny is to die." I said and and there was a loud SLAM. I saw Bella had slammed her hands on the table and I got wide eyed.

"Fuck your destiny you think I am going to fucking sit there and watch you die. You damn wrong!" She screamed and I flinched my sister never cursed. I was sorta touched that she was going to try to stop my destiny but I knew my death was needed. I looked at my sister and I could tell something was off.

"Bella?" I asked and she made a eep noise and it was like she was caught doing something bad. I sigh and before long Sam came in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I gave him a soft smile.

"Sam let her practice for the fight. " I heard Paul say and I was confused what fight. I saw the look of despair on his face and Bella appeared infront of me.

"No! Victoria is after me I won't let a vampire kill my niece and sister." As soon as Bella said that a hand quickly went over her mouth.

"Niece?" Sam asked and he looked at my stomach.

"If there is a threat to my sister I will fight." I declared and Sam growled. Rosalie appeared infront of me snarling.

"Don't even think about it mutt." She said angerly and Sam glared.

"She is my mate and I refuse to have her fighting. " sam growled out and I glared.

"I am princess Carmina of the fallen I will protect my sister when it cost me my...our lives." I said as my hand laid of my stomach. Bella ran to me and grabbed my arm. She looked at me with a troubled expression.

"Carmina please. Don't I can't and dont wanna loose you." She said and I saw tears fall. I yanked her arm as she fell into a hug and I squeezed her.

"Bella I promised myself I would protect. The day I died I promised I would become strong to protect my most precious little sister." I said as squeezed her a little bit more. I placed my head in her neck. "Bella you what kept me going while I was away was the need to protect my baby sister please allow me to do it." I said and I felt like crying.

"I can't Carmina I am sorry." She said and I sighed.

"I will fight none of you will stop me." I declared and straightened myself up. I shoved my sister away. She was shocked and stumbled back. I ran out the door and I knew people had followed me. My wings shot out from my back and I soared into the sky.

"Carmina! Damnit come back." Sam yelled and tears fell down my face as I flew. I stopped over the woods and I felt tears fall down my face. I poaced my hands on my face and everything I felt came flooding out.

"I don't wanna die. I didnt want this life. I wanna be normal and be myself again." I said sobbing and a huge white light appeared before me. There stood the angel Gabriel.

"There is a way to change fate but are you sure you want to give up what you have now?" He asked me and my hand flew to my stomach. I didn't know what to do and I felt fingers on my chin and my face was forced up. "Follow your heart child in order to reverse time you need to be willing to give up everything. When u decide you will know what to do. You have six weeks to decide." He told me and released my chin as he flew away. I just hovered their and closed my eyes. I finally sensed Sam. I flew over to him and what I saw made me stop. There stood Sam and Emily. They where kissing despair clouded me and thunder rolled in. It started raining and I felt myself falling to the ground.

"Princess." Skyler said and I was held tightly in her embrace as I cried.

"Why did he betray me? Sky it hurts so bad." I whimpered and she held me close.

"Skyler what happened?" A voice said and I turned to see Jacob.

"Why dont you ask that no good alpha why he kissed some whore." Skyler snapped and I felt more pain in my heart. I saw the anger on Jacobs face as he stormed off and I sighed.

"Skyler lets train."I said and she nodded. We appeared at a field and I sighed. I relaxed myself and my wings wrapped around me and I knew outfit changed into a warrior outfit. I swiped my hand at Skyler and blasted back. She twisted her body so she landed on her feet. She smirked at me and threw angel tip poisoned knives. I quickly dodged them but used my foot to kick them back at her. I waved my hand and a rock dome formed around her. I raised my hand and spun around then pointed at the dome. Skyler screamed as the inside of the dome was caught on fire. I released the dome and Skyler was extremely burnt and she casted her wind at me. I was shot back and the earth quickly rose up and caught up. I raised both my hands and it started to pourbdown rain and lightening struck at skyler and she was flung back into a tree that wrapps its limbs around her. She narrowed her eyes and I knew what was happening I crossed my arm shielding my stomach as I was throw up in the air. I released my wings and let a sword form in my hand. I flew down and Skyler had already freed herself. Our swords clashed and I quickly threw her back. She glared and ran to attack me I focused fire into my sword. The sword was engulfed in fire and I slashed it at her. She screamed and collasped on the ground.

"Alright princes Skyler enough." A voice said and there stood Sebastian with a very shocked Sam Jacob Embry and Quil.

"Fine." I said pouting and I changed back to human. Sam began to walk towards my and Skyler was up in his face. A sword was placed at his throat.

"Step away Alpha" Skyler said in a tone that caused me to shiver. "You dare kiss some whore?" She said her tone turned deadly. At that note my gaurds began to form around me.

"You betrayed our princess?" Sebastian growled out and in seconds hr was in his angel form. "Forgive me Leah but we can no longer be. If your alpha can betray our princess then u can betray me. I wish to no longer have ties to the La Push pack. As the Angel of protection I can not allow such disgusting filth touch my princess and her hier." Sebastian said a staff appeared infront of him.

"Sebastian please1" I watched a tearful Leah beg and it broke my heart. Sebastian shook his head jo and casted the staff at Leah. Vines appeared and wrapped around her as thirns pierced her skin she screamed.

"I have to agree with Sebastian Jacob I am sorry its been fun. As the angel of harmony my dut is to insure my princess lives in harmony you are disturbing that harminy." Skyler said as she gripped the sword tighter.

"Skyler please Don't do this!" Jacob begged and I saw Skyler cry.

"My duty isn't to my heart its to my princess I must protect her. You guys are not healthy for her. As the Angel of Lust i must protect my princess for disgustng filth who want to seduce i failed once it will not happened again ." Daphne said and I saw her cast sad eyes at Quil. A mirror appeared in her hands.

"Daphne you don't need to do this." Quil begged and I watched as she gripped the mirror tighter. A huge shock was forced out of the mirror and it brough Quil to his knees. noo I must stoo this why can't I talk though?

"You dont understand I was born to protect my princess. " Daphne said and turned her back away from a injured Quil. I know the attack she used was mild and shendidnt want to hurt him. My heart broke as she let silent tears fall.

"Paul wish we could of gotten to know each other better but seems destiny is calling good bye. As the angel of darkness i will cast all those who mistreat mi lady into eternal darkness." Anahita said and she moved closer to me. As she did that two sword casted in darkness appeared in her hands.

"Anahita please I beg you don't leave me." Paul said and Anahita bowed her head. She to had tears falling. She then quickly looked up and her swords where pointed at Paul as darkness wrapped around him. He was given a light shock as a scream escaped his lips. i have to stop this. I cant let them hurt like this. Arabella help me

"Jared maybe in the future you can melt my hatred but for now I pledge my life to protect my princess from all harm. You guys are harmful disease and as the Angel of Hate i will dewtory that disease." Scarlett said and her eyes held hatred but yet I saw them water. Her nails turned into claws.

"Scarlett dont leave me cause Sam is a idiot!" Jared begged and Scarlett shook her head. She casted her nails towards him and they went through the side of his g. He screamed out in pain

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they broke her. I told you humans are no good. Sorry Embry forget about me." Kari said sadly and her eyes never leave embry. "I am the angel of death I will slice dow all that threaten my princess." She said and a scythe appeared in her hands. Shenpointed it at the other group in warning.

"Please Kari rethink this I want you I cant and wont forgive u." Embry said and Kari didnt egen flinch.

"Isnt this ironic. The angek of anger in love. Ha I should of been carefully. You just used me Seth so that you could get to my princess." Larissa said as a bow and arrow formed in her hands. It was released and went flying past seths head.

"What are you talking about Larissa? I really care about you." Seth said and Larissa screamed lier as another arrow was released this on scrapped his face. I dont want this! Stop please

"Love is a useless emotion glad it was stopped before I fell in your clutches. I was foolish to even consider abandoning my princess for love. I am the angel of sins and you have committed the worsts sin." Serphina said as a whip appeared her in hands.

"Serphina dont say such things! Love isnt a useless emotion!" Brady called out and Serphina whipped her whip as feet causing him to jump back in fear.

"I am the angel of misfortune I will curse you. No ine hurts my princess not even the man I love. I hate you all." Valda said and a huge fan appeared infront of her.

"Dojt such stupid things Valda I love you." Collin said and the fan was flicked at him causing a huge gust of him ti fling him and his group of mutts back.

"Please stop! I dont want you hurt like this." I screamed as tears fell I was finally able to speak.

"Forgive me princess but my duty is to you not my heart." Skyler said as she turned her head to look at me.

"No let it be to your heart nit me please." I begged and I heard a laugh.

"Princess your to kind hearted but we already pledged our lives to you." Kari said and I shook my head.

"No I wont accept them." I said as more tears fell.

"You dont need to acceot mi highness my duty it protect you with my life like how you wanna protect Bella." Larisa said smiling at me and I still couldn't understa d why.

"But..." I started and was quickly cut off.

"No buts princess you are our reason for living."a proud Valda said and my hands balled into fists.

"This isnt fair...i didnt choose this." I said angerily and I was pulled into a hug.

"My sweet pure hearted princess I know you didnt choose this and I dont want this for you but thats destiny please trust us."Anahita said as she hugged me close and I cried into her arms. I felt someone pat my head.

"My princess is such a cry baby but your strong lean on us once in awhile. We are here to protect no heart break will ever amount to loosing you." Scarlett said kindly and I coudlnt stop crying. She was right but I still hurt for them.

"Princess don't cry we will be ok we are stronger then we look. This wont hurt us as bad time heals all wounds." Sebastian said trying to comfort me but I knew it wouldn't they were loosng soul mates because of me. stop being selfish!

"please dont give up live because of me that will hurt me more." I said sadly and I heard a laugh.

"Princess your to kind but do not worry. We can manage we aare immortals they will due beat re s anway so its better to break now then later." Serphina said and she said rang true but still why must the fates hate us?

"Anahita we must prepare to leave princess must be tired." Daphne said and I saw the pain cross the guys faces.

"Carmina please let me explain I love you." Sam said the words struck my heart and I clung to Anahita.

"We are leaving." Anahita said as things starting d to get dark and knew this was the teleport for us to leave.

"Carmina no dont go!" Sam yelled and I sobbed more.

"God bye Sam i love you." I said as darkness completely took us away. We arrived at a house.

"Oh my poor princess what did he do to you?" A voice and I turned to see...


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my poor princess what did he do to you?" A voice said and I turned to see my ex mate Tristan. I launched myself towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Carmina darling I am sorry." He told me as he held me and I cried. He shushed me and I tried to stop it but I couldnt.

"It hurts Tristan...make it stop." I said crying and his old tightened a bit.

"Oh my Carmina I cant I am sorry." He told me and the pain got to much so my knees collasped before me. He held me bridal style and I clung onto him.

"It hurts...make it stop please. I dont wanna feel this pain. It hurts so bad." I sobbed and he shushed.

"Forgive me princess but you need sleep. So rest." He said and I felt my eyes droop as everything was swallowed into darkness. I ipen my eyes and I noticed it was not my room. I yawned and sat up and everything that happened yesterday came rushing back. I felt tears fall and I pulled my knees to my chest as my heart broke all over again. I shook my head I dont need to be weak and I stood up. I looked around and saw someone sleeping in a chair I walked over to them. I lightly touched there arms and there eyes fluttered up.

"Princess are you feeling better?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Tristan I wish to return to my sisters house."I said and he jumped up.

"Princess are you crazy?" He asked me and I smiled softly.

"No I am not but I must protect my sister. I may returning today." I said as I neared a open balcony. I climbed up onto the railing and looked over at him. "It was good to seee you." I said as wing sprung out from my back.

"Princess don't !" Tristan yelled and I jumped. I soared through the sky and didnt look back. they are hurting because of me. I thought as soared to my sisters house and I landed outside. Bella saw me and she ran to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled.

"Carmina are you ok?" She asked me and I forced a smile.

"I have been through worst." I told her and she sighed. I was standing next to her when I heard someine clear their throats.

"Carmina can we talk?" A voice asked and my body froze. Bella glared and walked over to the voice.

"You sick fuck first you kiss that nasty whore now you wanna talk to her?" Bella screamed and I felt the rain start to come down at my saddness. I sighed and turned to walk towards Bella. I placed a hand on her should as yhe rain began to pour down.

"Bella go inside please." I told her and she glared at Sam.

"But.." she started and I shot her a pleading look. She sighed and did as she was told. The rain was soaking my body also mixing with unwanted tears.

"Sam can I help you?" I said in a cold voice as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Carmina she kissed me. I would never hurt you." He told me and a pain shot through my heart. Before I knew it I was wrapped in a hug. "I would never hurt you. I love you. Your my world Carmina. " he told me and I placed my head on his shoulder. I wanted to believe but I needed to be strong. I shoved him away which wasnt smart since it cause both of us to fall to the floor. I landed on top of Smam as water splashed at us.

"Sam I can't trust but you can earn my trust back." I told him and I quickly stood up. "Until then we are aquitances." I told him as I walked away.

"I won't give up on you." He told me and my hand went to my stomach. I walked inside and I looked at bella.

"I am helping fight the new born army end of story." I told her and she sighed but nodded. I got things ready in my room and smiled. After the fight is over I am going to turn back time or try to.

"Princess are you stupid?" A voice said and I knew it was skyler.

"Go see Jacob." I told her and her eyes got wide.

"What?" She asked and I sighed.

"Skyler dont give him up for me." I said as I went to look out my window. "Death is my destiny in the future I will die." I told her not letting her know about trying to change the past.

"What I wont let you die!" She told me and I sighed. She was such a kind person.

"Skyler I was told death is my destiny we need to accept it and move on." I told her and I felt her wrapp her arms around me.

"Princess are you teling me to accept your death?" She asked me in shock and I sighed.

"Skyler I am Jacob will be there for you. When I die he is all you have left." I told her and I felt tears on my shoulder. She released me and took off out my door.

"What was that about?" A voice asked me and I sighed.

"I just told her the truth I will die in the end. " I told the person and they sigh.

"Carmina your fate is bloody isnt it?" They asked me and I sighed

"Sadly yes what do you need Rose?" I asked her and she laughed. I heard my bed squeak which meant she sat on my poor bed.

"I am here if you ever wanna talk." She told me and I sighed.

"Honestly my future scares me." I said as I placed a hand on the window. "I know I must die to save everyone but I keep asking myself why? Does god hate? What did I do to deserve such cruel destiny." I said as my hands balled into fist and I placed my forehead on the glass. Fears began to fall like the rain outside. "Rose I dont wanna die." I told her in sorrow.

"Carmina." Rose said in saddness and I just let the tears fall.

"There may be a chance I can reverse time and stop my turning but I dont want anyo e else to have to suffer. I am scared Rose what do I did." I said sadly and I felt cold arms wrapp around me.

"Don't give up we will figure something else count on me and my family." She told me and I don't know who to believe or what ti believe anymore. Day by day I am breaking into pieces.

"Carmina Rose is right trust us we can figure something else out." A voice said and I turned to see...


End file.
